Fantasy
About Fantasy is a medieval fantasy roleplay where you can play as a fantasy creature, whether a you're human-like character such as a vampire or elemental, or a creature character like a unicorn or dragon. This roleplay is currently closed so that I can work on lifespans & aging for all the fantasy creatures. List of Members Humans and Human-likes Sebastian (Romeo51637) (Elemental Human) (Male) (Light skin, brown hair, and green eyes) (Age) (Has water powers) (Traveler) Moana (Pinhr) (Elemental) (Female) (Light skin, blue hair, deep blue eyes) (Age) (Water powers) (Traveler) Cherry Blossom (Bamboogummy) (Elemental Elf) (Female) (Light skin, pink hair, green eyes) (22 years old) (Has nature powers) (Traveler) Ingrid (Junglejingles) (Human) (Female) (Medium skin with brown hair. Pastel blue eyes. Wears a green and yellow dress and a green and yellow princess hat.) (16 years old) (No powers, for she is human.) (Princess of Name Kingdom. If not princess, newly made queen. Because of her royal highness, she is referred to as "Your highness, Princess Ingrid" when being talked to directly and "Her highness, Princess Ingrid" when simply being mentioned.) Arabella (Bamboogummy) (Human) (Female) (Medium skin with brown hair, dark brown eyes.Wears a pink or purple dress with a pink crown.) (36 years old) (Queen of Name Kingdom. Because of her royal highness, she is referred to as "Your highness, Queen Arabella" when being talked to directly and "Her highness, Queen Arabella" when simply being mentioned.) Creatures Sparky (Bamboogummy) (Electric Dragicorn) (Female, no eggs) (Yellow coat with a deep blue mane, deep blue wings, and purple eyes) (Can breathe electricity) (Adult) Spirit (Rockytherocker) (Spirit Fox) (Female) (Red fur with white underfur, brown eyes, autumn leafy antlers, autumn leaves in tail, tree trunk legs, a bow and arrow, and an autumn amulet) (Stage of Growth) (Has wind powers) Berry (Bamboogummy) (Pearl's Chameleon Dragon) (Female) (Color changing scales based on her mood, she usually keeps her eyes a pretty pink-gray color, but she can change that too. She wears a pink flower on her head.) (Preteen) Flame (Tokidoki1111) (Flamingwing Fire Dragon) (Female) (Orange scales with teal eyes) (Preteen) (Her tears are made of lava. She is immune to burns.) Raspberry (Theforgottendragon) (Magical Otter) (Female) (Reddish brown fur with light tan chest and belly, reddish brown flame pattern the same color as her reddish brown fur, red feathery wings, and dark brown eyes) (Teen) Gemini (Lucky22103) (Spirit Bear) (Female) (Looks) (Age at death and what age she looks like) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Pisces (Lucky22103) (Spirit Elephant) (Male) (Looks) (Age at death and what age he looks like) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Groups Kingdoms (Humans and human-likes only) The Name Kingdom Kingdom founded by Junglejingles. The kingdom has yet to be named. Monarch: Queen Arabella Heirs: Princess Ingrid Citizens: None Peasants: None Knights: None Laws # You shall not murder # You shall not insult ranks higher above you # You shall not abuse animals or children Werewolf Packs None yet! Dragon Flocks None yet! Mythical Horse Herds None yet! Vampire Packs None yet! Gryphon Prides None yet! List of Allowed Races Humans and Human-likes Humans Vampires (Lifespan lasts 197-250 years. Despite their longer lifespan, they age at the same rate as your average human, but stop aging at age 122.) Lycans (Werewolves, Weredogs, Werefoxes, Werebunnies, Wereowls, Werecrows, Werekitties) (Lifespan lasts 197-250 years. Despite their longer lifespan, they age at the same rate as your average human, but stop aging at age 122.) Elementals Elves Anthro Animals Fairies Shape-shifters Merfolk (A fish-like humanoid that has two legs instead of a fish tail like mermaids, though they may or may not still have a fish tail accompanying their legs.) Anthro Mermaids (A mermaid on the more human side of the spectrum, basically mermaids that look more like Ariel from Disney's animated movie The Little Mermaid. Some anthro mermaids are able to transform into a full fish form, but not all can do this and they don't have any more forms like sirens do.) Fishy Mermaids (A mermaid more on the fishy side of the spectrum, basically the mermaid from GinjaNinjaOwO's animated short, "Mermaids are Jerks". Some fishy mermaids are able to transform into a full fish form, but not all can do this and they don't have any more forms like sirens do.) Siren Mermaids (Mermaids that are born with the ability to transform between anthro mermaids and fishy mermaids. Some sirens can even transform into a fully human looking form and/or a fully fish form!) Cupids False Angels (A species of humanlike which looks like an angel, and may have powers similar to that of an angel's, but is not pure good like a real angel would be, neither are they pure evil. Basically a human in an angel's body.) False Demons (A species of humanlike which looks like an demon, and may have powers similar to that of an demon's, but is not pure evil like a real demon would be, neither are they pure good. Basically a human in a demon's body.) True Kemonomimis (A species of humanlike who has a human body but may have any mixture of the following, including just having one of the following: Animal ears instead of human ears, an animal tail, animal paws replacing the human hands, animal paws replacing the feet, and animal wings or horns depending on what animal the kemonomimi is meant to represent. Not to be confused with false kemonomimis, which are hybrids of a human and an Anthro Animal. Though a kemonomimi may end up looking the same as a false kemonomimi, false kemonomimis can have more animal traits than true kemonomimis and are not the same species, as false kemonomimis are hybrids while true kemonomimis are an actual species.) Creatures Dragons (Members only) (See Dragon Species, Subspecies, and Breeds) Gryphons Unicorns (Requires an item which resembles a unicorn horn.) Pegasi Grimalkins Spirit Animals Shape-shifters (Preferring a more animal-like life) Phoenixes (See Phoenix Breeds) Magical Otters Monsters (Basically a miscellaneous creature that just doesn't quite fit into any of the other creatures.) Hybrids Human-like hybrids Vampans (Human + Vampire) (Strengths: Can control their thirst for blood better than pure vampires, can go in the sun without burning) (Weaknesses: None) Vampwolf (Vampire + Werewolf) (Strengths: Has both powers of Vampire and Werewolf) (Weaknesses: Has all weaknesses of both vampires AND werewolves) Elemental Vampire (Vampire + Elemental) (Strengths: Has same elemental powers as elemental parent) (Weaknesses: None) Vampelves (Vampire + Elf) (Strengths: None) (Weaknesses: None) Human Wolves (Werewolf + Human) (Strengths: Can control when turns into wolf much easier than werewolves) (Weaknesses: None) Elemental Werewolves (Werewolf + Elemental) (Strengths: Has same elemental powers as elemental parent) (Weaknesses: None) Were-elf (Werewolf + Elf) (Strengths: None) (Weaknesses: None) Human-elf (Human + Elf (Strengths: None) (Weaknesses: None) Elemental Human (Elemental + Human) (Strengths: Has same elemental powers as elemental parent) (Weaknesses: Powers are not as strong) Elemental Elf (Elemental + Elf) (Strengths: Has same elemental powers as elemental parent) (Weaknesses: None) False Kemonomimi (Anthro Animal + Human) (Strengths: None) (Weaknesses: Some false kemonomimis may end up looking somewhat frightening to humans and humanlikes due to being too much of a blur between human and animal, though plenty are born with enough distinction between their human and animal parts that they look perfectly normal.) Shape-shifting Vampires (Shape-shifter + Vampire) (Strengths: Can turn into more things other than a bat) (Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a vampire, still thirsts for blood) Elemental Shape-shifter (Shape-shifter + Elemental) (Strengths: Has same elemental powers as elemental parent, keeps those powers as they shift into new things) (Weaknesses: None) Creature Hybrids Dragin (Dragon + Gryphon) (Strengths: Better at flying, can breathe something) (Weaknesses: None) Dragicorn (Dragon + Unicorn) (Strengths: Can use magic, fly, and breathe something) (Weaknesses: None) Dragasus (Dragon + Pegasus) (Strengths: Better at flying, can breathe something) (Weaknesses: None) Grifficorn (Gryphon + Unicorn) (Strengths: Can use magic and fly) (Weaknesses: None) Griffisus (Gryphon + Pegasus) (Strengths: Better at flying) (Weaknesses: None) Pegacorn (Pegasus + Unicorn) (Strengths: Can use magic and fly) (Weaknesses: None) Caton (Grimalkin + Dragon) (Strengths: Can breathe something and fly) (Weaknesses: Small) Unicat (Grimalkin + Unicorn) (Strengths: Can use magic) (Weaknesses: Small) Pegacat (Grimalkin + Pegasus) (Strengths: Can fly) (Weaknesses: Small) Dragon Species, Subspecies, and Breeds Note that I didn't really do a whole lot of research into what species, subspecies, and breeds actually are in zoology, and I'm only using these terms for more ease of classification without having to make up my own terms. So I apologize if these are inaccurate depictions of species, subspecies, and breeds. The Species There are five different species of dragons. The Common Dragon, the Drake, the Serpent, the Hydra, and the Wyvern. Each species has it's own subspecies. Common Dragons are generally green, and breathe fire similar to their subspecies, the Fire Dragon. Common Dragons are of large size, but the breeds of their subspecies can greatly range in size. Common Dragons are also carnivorous, though their subspecies can range in diet as well. Common Dragons are also the only species of the four that are guaranteed to have wings unless they are born with a defect or had their wings amputated. They can lay eggs or give live birth, depending on the subspecies, but Common Dragons themselves lay eggs. The Drake is exactly like the Common Dragon, but without wings, of medium size, and more variation in color, generally being shades of brown. Serpents have a dragon head, but a long, snake like body. Serpents are generally quite large, and their breeds can range from having wings to no wings, some of the ones without wings having the odd ability to levitate or glide. They can lay eggs or give live birth, depending on the subspecies. Hydras generally look just like common dragons, except with two to six heads, and though there may be a breed of hydra that DOES have wings, most don't have any. Hydras generally live in swamp areas. Wyverns are just like Common Dragons, but instead of having four legs, wyverns have two, and therefore have more of a velociraptor-like posture. Wyverns also may be a shade of brown as well, so they aren't just limited to green like the Common Dragon. Wyverns are also smaller than the Common Dragon, generally being medium sized, but large wyverns do exist too. The Subspecies The first subspecies we have of the Common Dragon is the Fire Dragon, a dragon generally colors of red and orange with occasional markings of yellow. Fire Dragons, like the Common Dragon, are immune to fire, and breathe fire. The second subspecies of Common Dragon is the Earth Dragon. Earth Dragons are generally brown, sometimes with green markings. They usually have a bulky body, and if their breed is scaly, have very tough scales. If they are a breed that doesn't have scales, their skin is very tough. Earth Dragons can't breathe fire, but they can control the dirt and flora around them, along with rocks. The third subspecies of Common Dragon is the Desert Dragon. Desert Dragons are generally the color of desert sand, and most breeds have venomous scorpion stingers on the tip of their tail, which resemble a scorpion's stinger. Some breeds don't have this scorpion stinger, but most do. How venomous the stinger is also varies by breed. Some breeds have a fatal sting that will end up killing the victim if they are stung and not treated quickly enough, and some only make the victim sick. Some breeds of Desert Dragon may have a hump on their back, that works the same way as a camel's does, but most don't. Desert Dragons, whether they have a hump or not, can withstand very high temperatures, and don't do well in cold environments. They can also go a very long time without water, as expected of a desert creature. The fourth subspecies of Common Dragon is the Water Dragon. Water Dragons are generally shades of blue and/or green, and have webbed feet. They can breathe both underwater and on the surface without a problem. Though not all breeds can do it, some breeds can shoot water from their mouths, and control the temperature of the water as well. The tail of most water dragon breeds also resemble that of a mermaid's. However, Water Dragons unfortunately can't go very long without water. The fifth subspecies of Common Dragon is the Air Dragon. Air Dragons are generally white or a pale blue color, but uncommonly they also have brighter or darker shades of blue on their body. Though Air Dragons can still be scaly, feathery, or furry, Air Dragons are one of the most likely subspecies to have feathers. Air Dragons also have a very powerful exhale, being able to create strong winds that can knock back opponents in just one blow. Some breeds can also control wind and clouds, though this ability takes time to master. The sixth subspecies of Common Dragon is the Chameleon Dragon. Chameleon Dragons are one of the only subspecies to always be scaly. Some breeds of Chameleon Dragon may still have fur or feathers on certain areas of their body, but they will still always be at least MOSTLY scaly. Chameleon Dragons have color changing scales which change depend on their mood. Chameleon Dragons can also control what color their scales are if they try, which allows them to disguise and camouflage. Chameleon Dragon tails are curled like a chameleon's. The seventh subspecies of Common Dragon is the Ice Dragon. Ice Dragons are generally a white or ice blue color. They can breathe a deadly frost breath that can either partially freeze or entirely freeze dragons, often to death. They can also withstand subzero temperatures, but don't do well in hot environments. The eighth subspecies of Common Dragon is the Night Dragon. Night Dragons are generally very dark in color, either black, dark gray, or black with a more colorful tint, such as a dark purple Night Dragon. Some breeds have silver and/or white spots all over the underside of their wings, but not all breeds have this. Night Dragons are nocturnal. The breath of Night Dragons tends to vary by breed, which is an uncommon trait of subspecies. Some breeds can't breathe fire or anything at all, some can breathe fire, some can breathe a frost breath like Ice Dragons, and there may be even more breeds that breathe other things. The ninth subspecies of Common Dragon is the Light Dragon. Light Dragons are generally very light in color, often being a light shade of yellow, white, or a mixture of both colors. Light Dragons are generally warm to the touch, and diurnal. They can breathe fire. The tenth subspecies of Common Dragon is the Nature Dragon. Nature Dragons are generally more slender than Earth Dragons, and tend to be more green than brown. Nature Dragons can somehow blow leaves in a strong gust of wind at their opponent, generating the leaves somewhere inside. They can also control flowers, trees, leaves, and other plants, allowing them to grow faster, slow down growth, un-grow, and other things. Flowers can sprout on Nature Dragons' skin/scales. The eleventh subspecies of Common Dragon is the Psychic Dragon. Psychic Dragons are generally pink or lavender in color, and though they can't breathe fire or anything at all, they are given psychic powers of reading minds and/or telling the future. The twelfth subspecies of Common Dragon is the Butterfly Dragon. Butterfly Dragons are generally very colorful, but the Moth breed tends to have more dull colors such as a light beige color. Butterfly Dragons don't breathe fire or anything, but they do have antennas like butterflies and butterfly wings. The thirteenth subspecies of Common Dragon is the Electric Dragon. Electric Dragons are generally yellow and light blue, sometimes a mixture of both. Some breeds of Electric Dragons have lightning bolt shaped horns, but not all breeds have this. Most breeds of Electric Dragon can breathe electricity, but certain breeds can't do this. All Electric Dragons, however, can create electricity with their front talons. The fourteenth subspecies of Common Dragon is the Crystal Dragon. Crystal Dragons are generally pastel colors and eat gems and rocks. They usually live in caves and are small or medium sized. Those are all the current subspecies of Common Dragon, but we will probably be adding Drake, Wyvern, Serpent, and Hydra subspecies some time too. The Breeds Most, if not all subspecies have their own breeds. The breeds generally range in size, diet, color, and whether they have scales, fur, or feathers. The color generally depends on what the subspecies the breed is, but there have been rare instances of breeds having colors that don't match the subspecies they are a breed of. Some scaly breeds may grow fur or feathers on certain parts of their body, but other than that they are usually mostly scaly. Fire Dragon Breeds The Flamingwing. Flamingwings are a small breed of fire dragon. Their emotional tears are made of lava and they have a diet of fire and lava. They have scales which are naturally red or orange, but very rarely they are black. Baby Flamingwings are born with yellow spots all over their scales, but grow out of them eventually, generally losing them once they become a preteen. Their tongues are forked. This breed was created by Tokidoki1111, and it is a closed breed, meaning you must have permission from Tokdoki1111 to create a character who is a Flamingwing. Butterfly Dragon Breeds The Moth Dragon. Moth Dragons are a breed of Butterfly Dragon. All we know so far about them is that they are attracted to light, tend to have duller colors such as beige, have some butterfly traits swapped for more moth-like traits, and are nocturnal. This is an open breed created by Bamboogummy. Chameleon Dragon Breeds The Pearl's Chameleon Dragon. The Pearl's Chameleon Dragon are an frugivorous medium sized breed of Chameleon Dragon. Their skin is completely covered in scales, no fur or feathers anywhere to be found. This is a closed breed created by Bamboogummy, closed because Berry is the last Pearl's Chameleon Dragon left. They do not breathe fire. Night Dragon Breeds The Bat Dragon. The Bat Dragon is a frugivorous small sized nocturnal breed of Night Dragon. Their skin is covered in scales, no fur or feathers anywhere. They do not breathe fire. Their scales are usually black, but can also be dark brown, or gray-brown, no lighter than gray-brown unless they are a rare color variant such as albino or piebald. They have fangs that stick out like a smilodon's, but are much shorter than smilodon fangs. This is an open breed created by Bamboogummy. Phoenix Breeds The Fire Phoenix. Fire Phoenixes eat cooked meat and fish and are generally red, orange, or a mixture of both, sometimes containing a bit yellow in the mixture as well, though pure fire phoenixes are never solid yellow or mostly yellow. The Ice Phoenix. Ice Phoenixes eat frozen meat and fish and are generally white, ice blue, or a mixture of both, sometimes containing a bit of brighter blue in the mixture as well, though pure ice phoenixes are never solid bright blue or mostly bright blue. The Water Phoenix. Water Phoenixes eat fish and are generally a solid shade of blue or a mixture of many shades of blue. Some water phoenixes have some pink markings, though a pure water phoenix is never solid pink or mostly pink. The Gold Phoenix. Gold Phoenixes eat gems and rocks and generally have bright yellow feathers and a gray beak and gray skin. They can automatically light themselves on fire or extinguish themselves which helps them find gems and rocks as well as keep themselves hidden when danger is near. The Sapphire Phoenix. Sapphire Phoenixes eat gems and rocks and generally have light blue or ice blue feathers and a gray beak and gray skin. They can automatically light themselves on fire or extinguish themselves which helps them find gems and rocks as well as keep themselves hidden when danger is near. The Cupid's Phoenix. Cupid's Phoenixes are generally whitish pink or white with hot pink heart markings. They eat meat and fish and also get an energy boost whenever they are around any two creatures feeling romantic towards each other. Cupid's Phoenix can bless a chosen single male and single female to start feeling romantic feelings for each other or bless an already existing couple who's having trouble to resolve the conflict. They can also grant fertility on any creature and sense if a human or humanlike is cheating on their partner. Monster Breeds The Eyeball Doggo. Eyeball Doggos are a colorful creature with a dog's body and legs, an eyeball for a head, spikes along the back and a spiky thick lizard tail. They are omnivorous and eat by magically absorbing food. Their diet consists of fruit and meat. This is an open breed created by Bamboogummy. Living Condition Season: Winter Date: January 29th, Year 1 Weather: Every color is suddenly brighter, and everyone is temporarily more skilled today. Everyone will also be temporarily relieved of their stress! The temperature is cold and there is little to no wind. On January 30th, the colors will return back to normal, everyone will revert back to their normal skills and stress will affect people again. The wind will pick up and it will become moderately windy, and the temperature will rise to normal. On January 31st, the clouds will shatter into a million pieces, with extremely loud thunderous noise. The temperature will lower to cold, and the wind will die down. On February 1st, it will look and act like daytime all day, even at night. Sorry, vampires! You guys will still be affected by this, so you'll have to stay sheltered the whole day. The temperature will rise to normal, and there will still be little to no wind. On February 2nd, the day night cycle will return to normal, the sky will be overcast, the temperature will lower to cold, and there will still be little to no wind. On February 3rd, the sky will remain overcast, the temperature will remain cold, and the intensity of wind will remain quite low. Time: Night Joining Form Username: Name: Gender: Race: Appearance: Events 9/11/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 9/11/2017 (Cats, hybrid cats, and spirit animals were added!) 9/11/2017 (Fairies were added!) 9/11/2017 (Frostwinter has died.) 9/11/2017 (Shadow has died.) 9/14/2017 (Shape-shifters and a few hybrids including them were added!) 2/8/2018 (Savvy died of a heart disease.) 4/9/2018 (Cats were renamed to grimalkins, however the hybrid cats will keep their original names.) 6/3/2018 (Flame and Berry hatched!) 1/1/2019 (Mavis burned to death in the sun.) 1/1/2019 (Chi ascended to animal heaven.) 5/14/2019 (Ryder was hunted and killed by a human.) Rules * Spirit animals can only be killed by other spirit animals due to the fact that spirit animals can only be touched by other spirit animals, and anyone else will go right through them * Shape-shifters may hybridize with any creature or human-like but will only produce shape-shifting children if they hybridize with an elemental or vampire. * Angels, demons, and gods are not allowed. If you want a character that LOOKS like an angel or demon, maybe also has powers that are similar to that of an angel or demon's, you can be a False Angel or False Demon, which are humanlikes that look like an angel or a demon, and may have powers similar to that of an angel or demon's, but are not pure good or pure evil like an actual angel or demon would be. Powers cannot be too overpowered either, so false angels can't banish false demons to hell like a real angel could do to a real demon. There isn't, and most likely never will be, a species to replace gods. Cupids, are a humanlike species based off of a mythological god, but are still not gods in the roleplay. * The breed of dragon you choose to be can't be too heavily based off of an existing copyrighted one that you have not gained permission to play as. This means that you can't play as any of the dragons from Wings of Fire, and not any of the dragons from How To Train Your Dragon. However, you can still base a dragon breed on one of these existing copyrighted dragons as long as it's not too heavily based, such as Chameleon Dragons being based off of Rainwings from Wings of Fire. Category:Fantasy Category:Species Diversity Category:Humans Category:Wild Animals